Ichinderella
by Lenalee Felixia
Summary: Chapter 4, last chapter update! Mari saksikan penampilan drama salah casting ini... RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

HIYAAA ! Akhirnya…

Dari dulu saiaa pengen bikin cerita multichapter *_norak mode on_*

Pengen juga bikin cerita bergenre humor *_makin norak_*

Dan akhirnya chapter 1 selesai ~~~ *_sujud syukur_*

Maaf bila gaje, ga lucu, cerita maksa, mohooon ampuun...!

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saiaa baca ulang Furuba karya Natsuki Takaya-sensei, di sana ada chapter dimana kelas Tohru bikin drama Cinderella dengan tokoh yang tidak sesuai. Hahaha..^^

Please RnR!

Ups hampir lupa.

* * *

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Fruits basket **by** Natsuki Takaya –sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ICHINDERELLA by Lenalee Shihoin**

Character[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan

Genre : Humor

* * *

Di kantor guru.

"HAH!" Ichigo ternganga mendengar perkataan wali kelasnya.

"Apanya yang 'hah'? Dasar tidak sopan!" kata perempuan berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai Ochi-sensei itu sambil memukul kepala Ichigo denga buku absen.

"Ta-tadi sensei bilang apa?" Ichigo ingin memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau sering absen."

"Bukan! Setelah itu?"

"Absensimu itu berpengaruh pada nilai akademikmu, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku dengar bagian itu! Selanjutnya!"

Ichigo mulai kesal karna senseinya ini mengirit-irit kalimatnya.

"Kau TIDAK AKAN NAIK KELAS!"

"KENAPAAA!" ternyata kalimat yang didengarnya tadi benar. Tidak ada yang salah pada pendengarannya. Syukurlah [?] *_author langsung diinjek Ichigo_*

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau sering absen Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo bengong. _'Tumben amat sensei super cuek ini peduli pada asbsensiku' _batin Ichigo.

"Apanya yang tumben? Dasar! Aku memang tidak peduli, tapi dipikir-pikir tidak adil juga kalau begini terus'kan!" kata senseinya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo.

"Tapi sensei … Aku..!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau aku ngga naik kelas, gimana nanti bilangnya pada ayah bodoh itu!"

"Kurosaki?" Ochi-sensei agaknya mulai tersentuh, kasian juga melihat murid didiknya frustasi tidak naik kelas, apalagi sampai dimarahi orang tua.

"Dia pasti.. akan.. akan..?" kata Ichigo menahan kalimatnya sambil menampilkan aura horor.

"Me-memarahimu? Atau memukulmu?" tebak Ochi-sensei.

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Ochi-sensei makin berfirasat buruk.

"MENTERTAWAKANKUUU! SIAAAAAL!" teriak Ichigo sambil membayangkan bagaimana nantinya.

BRUUK ! *_Ochi-sensei dan author jatuh bersamaan_*

Dia lebih dendam ditertawakan daripada dimarahi rupanya.

"E-ehm, Kurosaki. Aku bisa saja membantumu, kau mau?"

"Benarkah? Akan aku lakukan apa saja asal aku bisa naik kelas dan ngga diketawain ayah bodoh itu!"

"Apa saja?"

Ichigo mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah…" ucap sensei tersenyum licik. Saat itu juga Ichigo merasakan firasat buruknya.

* * *

Di kelas.

"Begitulah, anak-anak… kelas kita dapat bagian membuat drama saat festival budaya nanti, kisah yang akan kita tampilkan adalah… jeng! jeng!" kata Ochi-sensei membuat murid-muridnya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"CINDERELLA!" kata sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menunggu tepuk tangan para murid.

Namun hanya satu orang yang tepuk tangan saat itu, yaitu Orihime Inoue, yang lainnya hanya diam, seolah bilang 'ngga minat deh'.

"HEEEY ! Apa-apaan ini ! Kenapa semuanya lemas?"

"Habisnyaa.. Kenapa Cinderella?" Tatsuki protes. Diikuti anggukan siswa lain.

"Hee… Arisawa-san? Soalnya cerita ini paling membumi, memangnya kalian mau cerita seperti apa hah?" tanya Ochi-sensei menantang.

"Apa saja asal bukan Cinderella! Udah SMA ini masih main Cinderella – Cinderellaan," celetuk Keigo.

"Apa itu Cinderella?" Renji bertanya dengan polosnya.

"WHAAAAT! ZAMAN GINI NGGA TAU CINDERELLA? SEBELUM INI LO TINGGAL DIMANA SIH, RENJI?" teriak Keigo heboh.

Langsung saja Renji menghabisi Keigo sekali tonjok.

"Gue nanya baik-baik, lo jawab ngga sopan," katanya sambil kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Asano-san, kau ini M ya? Sudah tau pasti Abarai-san pasti memukulmu bila kau berkata begitu," kata Mizuiro tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Keigo bangkit.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo jangan ribut!" seru Ochi-sensei.

"Udah deh, kita abstain aja sensei! Ngga wajib juga'kan?" usul Tatsuki.

"Ngga! Kalian bilang ngga mau cuma karna belum tau hal menarik yang bisa kalian dapatkan pada pentas ini!" Ochi-sensei meluncurkan hasutannya.

"Apa saja? Kalau menurut kami menarik akan kami pertimbangkan!" Tatsuki mulai tertarik.

"Hemm.. baguslah, aku yakin tawaran ini akan membuat kalian berubah pikiran. Biar aku jelaskan dulu dari awal.. Ada 2 tawaran yang mungkin membuat kalian tertarik."

"Cepatlah mulai sensei!"

"Kepala sekolah berjanji pada kita, dia akan memberikan hadiah pada kelas yang paling banyak dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung, pertama! nilai akan ditambah ! Jadi untuk kalian yang tidak terlalu pintar dalam segi akademis atau sering ngga masuk, akan mendapat keringanan bila mengikuti acara ini."

Sebagian murid angguk-angguk mulai tertarik.

"Kedua! Tiket makan gratis selama seminggu untuk kelas yang mendapatkan perhatian terbanyak pengunjung !"

Widih, ngga bangkrut tuh sekolah ? *_mulut author disumbat pake kertas oleh Ochi-sensei_*

"WAAAW CHOI! GRATIS!"

"SEMINGGU! Lumayan hemat!"

Murid-murid kegirangan sambil teriak-teriak seolah sudah pasti mendapatkan hadiah yang disebutkan senseinya tadi.

"Jadii… Kalian setuju dengan pentas drama ini jadi sukses'kan?"

"SETUJUUU!"

"Yes, hasutan berhasil! Eh, oh iya.."

"Ada apa lagi sensei? Ada hadiah lain?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Heemm.. Bukan .. Begini, ada yang mau suka rela yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian kostum, peralatan, naskah, dan lain-lain? Seenggaknya yang punya bakat di bidang itu, tolong ya" kata sensei.

"Bagian kostum, dengan senang hati," kata Ishida mengangkat tangan dengan percaya diri.

"Peralatan bisa dirundingkan nanti, sebaiknya para siswa saja, saya bersedia jadi salah satunya," Mizuiro angkat bicara.

"Lalu.. Naskah?"

"Para siswi akan berunding," jawab Chizuru dan gerombolan perempuan lainnya.

"Hemm.. baiklah kalo begitu. Nah waktunya menarik undian !" Sensei mengeluarkan kotak berisi kertas gulung.

"Penentuan tokoh pakai undian ?"

"Iya, supaya menarik! Lagipula, nanti kalau ditunjuk pasti banyak protes'kan?"

"Iya sih."

* * *

"Semuanya sudah dapat tugas masing-masing?" seru Ochi-sensei puas melihat antusias murid-muridnya.

"Aah! Aku dapat peran pangeran," kata Tatsuki setelah membuka kertas bergulung itu.

"Selamat, Tatsuki-chan!" ucap Orihime.

"Kau dapat peran apa Orihime?" Tatsuki balik tanya. Orihime segera membuka kertas gulungan miliknya.

"Uum.. ka-kakak tiri kedua!" sosok kakak tiri yang jahat sungguh bertolak-belakang dengan sifatnya.

"Weitsheeeh! Masa gue dapat bagian ibu tiri!" Renji protes padahal dia ngga tau jalan cerita Cinderella, namun mengingat image ibu tiri yang tertanam dibenaknya adalah sosok yang kejam dia agak sebal juga. Selain itu hal yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah peran ibu tiri itu peran untuk perempuan.

Siswa lain tertawa mendengar omelan Renji.

Puas mentertawakan sahabatnya itu, Rukia yang sejak tadi diam karna sakit gigi [?] akhirnya berucap, "idiiiih, jadi anak Renji!" artinya Rukia dapat peran kakak tiri pertama.

Kali ini Renji yang tertawa, diikuti suara tawa siswa lain.

"Mending deh, daripada yang dapat peran ngga sesuai gender," sindir Rukia pada Renji.

Renji yang tadinya lupa kini kembali memikirkan masa depannya nanti di atas panggung.

"Lalu…? Siapa dapat peran peri?" tanya sensei pada murid-muridnya.

Nampak seorang anak laki-laki pucat duduk di pojok kelas mengangkat tangannya. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, suasana ribut tadi kini hilang entah kemana.

"Oh, begitu, jadi Ulquiorra si murid baru dapat peran peri ya," tanya Ochi-sensei tanpa beban sementara siswa yang lain merasakan aura kurang mengenakkan di sekitar Ulquoirra.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Ulquiorra memang murid baru dikelas mereka, orang pendiam, bicara hanya seperlunya, hingga membuat para siswa lupa kalau dia itu sebenarnya ada. Dan yang paling penting saat ini adalah imagenya tidak mirip dengan peri 1 % pun.

"Ng.. Ochi-sensei, lalu siapa yang dapat peran Cinderella?" tanya Tatsuki mencari lawan mainnya nanti.

"Oh iya! Sebenarnya peran Cinderella sudah ada yang mendapatkannya,bahkan sebelum sensei masuk ke kelas ini."

Semuanya penasaran, terus membujuk senseinya ini untuk memberitahu.

"Sayangnya dia sedang tidak ada dikelas saat ini, dia sedang dihukum karna terlambat," kata sensei seolah memberi petunjuk.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang terlambat?" pertanyaan itu mulai menyebar dikelas.

"Jangan-jangan… Ng.." Orihime menghentikan kalimatnya.

Tatsuki menyadari salah seorang siswa tidak ada dikelasnya, dia langsung memandang sensei seolah mentrasfer jawabannya.

"Bingo!" kata sensei bertepuk tangan seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Tatsuki.

Tak lama kemudian murid-murid yang lain menyadari siapa 'satu-orang-yang-sedang-dihukum' tersebut.

Kelas makin gaduh.

* * *

Sementara itu.

"HUATCHUUU!" Ichigo bersin dengan suksesnya.

"Sial! Debunya masuk hidungku."

Ichigo kembali melanjutkan tugas hukumannya tersebut. Yaa.. merapikan buku diperpustakaan tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia jadi topik hangat dikelasnya saat itu.

"Cih.. Sudah dapat peran Cinderella, dihukum pula !" katanya kesal sambil menyusun buku-buku ke rak.

Kembali ke kelas.

"Jadi.. Sebenarnya apa itu Cinderella?" tanya Renji lagi karna tadi dia belum menemukan jawabannya.

"..."

-TBC –

* * *

Tanpa banyak omong, saiaa hanya berharap para readers _sudi_ ngereview cerita ini.. Jujur aja yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

YEIIIY! Ichinderella chapter 2 update choooii! *_heboh ga karuan_*

Makasih buat para author baik hati yang bersedia ngereview chapter sebelumnya yaa..

Semoga chapter kali ini juga dapat menghibur, walau saiaa sadari cerita kali ini kok rada aneh dan ga lucu -_-

Saatnya latihan, pembuatan kostum, dan lain-lain.

Penasaran sama nasib Ichigo yang **terpaksa** jadi Cinderella ? Cekidot.. and please dua-RR! Read and Review ^^

* * *

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**ICHINDERELLA **by** Lenalee Shihoin**

Character[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan

Genre : Humor

**::: Chapter 2 :::**

* * *

Di kelas

"Aku… me-me-menyu-nyu_..._ CUIIIIH!" Tatsuki menghentikan dialognya.

"Apaan sih, Tatsuki?" Ichigo kesal karna adegannya bakal diulang dari awal lagi.

"Aku ngga bisa mengatakan hal norak macam ini!" kata Tatsuki sambil melemparkan naskahnya ke lantai.

"Kau pikir aku suka apa!" Ichigo duduk lemas.

"Aku heran. Bisa-bisanya kau menerima tawaran Ochi-sensei, Ichigo. Kalau ingat sifatmu itu… yaa.. pokoknya diluar dugaan," kata Tatsuki duduk disamping Ichigo.

"Haaaah… ceritanya panjang, aku malas cerita."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi mengingat saat nasib sial itu menimpanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bagaimana caranya, Ochi-sensei?"

"Ini! Nasibmu ada di dalam kotak ini, Kurosaki!" Ochi-sensei menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menggoyangkan kotak tersebut dekat telinganya, berusaha mencari tau apa yang ada didalam kotak itu melalui bunyinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Undian!"

"Undian? Apa hubungannya dengan kenaikan kelas ? Jangan bilang kalau didalamnya ada kertas gulung bertuliskan 'maaf anda belum beruntung' atau mungkin 'selamat anda mendapt piring cantik' atau sejenisnya ya!"

"Kau banyak omong ya, Kurosaki! Di dalamnya ada undian drama yang bakal dipentaskan kelas kita pada festival budaya tahun ini," kata wali kelasnya itu menjelaskan sambil merebut kotak itu kembali.

"Lalu?" Ichigo masih belum mengerti maksud gurunya.

"Hadeeeh.. Masih belum paham? Kalau kau ingin naik kelas, mau ngga mau kau harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama kelas kita."

"Ooh.. baiklah. Kemarikan undiannya!"

"Eits, Wait a minute! Ingat ya, apapun peran yang akan kau dapatkan, harus kau perani setulus hati!"

"Iya, iya, memangnya kita ngadain drama apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kotak undian tersebut hingga akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah kertas gulungan dan membukanya sendiri.

"Cinde-RELLA !" teriaknya di akhir.

Firasatnya semakin buruk saat melihat Ochi-sensei memberinya selamat.

"Wah, Kurosaki, hebaaat.. Peran itu adalah peran yang paling ingin diperankan para gadis looh," puji Ochi-sensei.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Ichigo merobek kertas ditangannya. Ya, benar. Bagi seorang laki-laki peran Cinderella bukanlah peran yang paling ingin dimainkan.

"Eh, iya, ya. Kalau begitu dramanya bakal seru nih. Fufufufu…"

"APANYA YANG SERU?"

"Aiiih, kurosaki, mukamu seram sekali! Tadi kau bilang 'akan melakukan apapun'?"

"Tapi bukan begitu juga'kaaaan! Ngga jadi saja!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar ruang guru itu.

"Blacklist : Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa memegang kata-katanya," kata Ochi sensei sambil menulis apa yang dikatakannya disebuah buku berwarna hitam.

"Aku ngga peduli, sensei," Ichigo sadar Ochi-sensei sedang menulis hal buruk tentangnya.

"Dia TIDAK AKAN NAIK KELAS bila tidak ikut drama Cinderella ini," sambungnya lagi.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia baru sadar kalau memainkan drama inilah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa naik kelas. Ichigo putar balik langkahnya.

"Ya, sudah, aku terima perannya!"

Ochi-sensei tersenyum puas mendengar.

"DEAL?"

"Haah.. mau ngga mau'kaaan..?" keluh Ichigo.

"Sebelum itu, kau dapat hukuman dari guru piket. Katanya kau terlambat, cepat selesaikan hukumanmu!"

**END of FLASHBACK**

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Tatsuki menyodorkannya sekaleng minuman dingin pada Ichigo. Ichigo menyambutnya dan bilang terima kasih.

"Hey, coba kau lihat Ichigo, itu .. mereka bertiga.. hahaha!" kata Tatsuki sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga orang yang serius-seriusnya berlatih.

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang ditunjuk Tatsuki.

"Ayo, anak-anakku yang ma-ma-mannis, kita harus tampil ca-ca-cantuuik untuk pes-pesta nan-nan-ti malaaam,aaga-ar.. ummm" Renji memainkan perannya sebagai ibu tiri dengan terbata-bata.

"RENJI! KENAPA JADI GAGAP! MAU NAMAMU AKU KASIH EMBEL-EMBEL GAGAP? RENJI 'GAGAP' HAH?" Rukia menghentikan dialog Renji lalu memukul kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Apaaaaan siiiiiiiiiiiih! Sakit tau! Terus ya, mending dipanggil 'RENJI GAGA' deh!" Renji melakukan perlawanan. (Gaga dari nama Lady Gaga =_=")

"Merek sarden?" tanya Orihime dan Rukia bersamaan.

DUKK!

Hati Renji jadi panas mendengar sang idolanya dibilang merek sarden, satu jitakan mendarat tepat dikepala Orihime dan Rukia dengan suksesnya.

"Ouuch! Dasar ibu tiri!" teriak Rukia sedangkan Orihime hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Ichigo tertawa lepas melihat adegan trio ini.

Merasa sedang jadi bahan tertawaan, Renji sang ibu tiripun menghampiri Ichigo si Cinderella.

"Dasar, Cinderella kurang ajar! Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, hah!"

"Kau lucu sekali Renji, bakatmu memang jadi pelawak ya? haha.."

"Cih! Cinderella … Ayo cepat cuci piring, bersihkan kamar lalu ruang tamu, dapur, ngepel, mm… ganti bunga di vas ruang tamu ya, sudah layu, oh iya, sekalian GANTI SAJA WAJAHMU itu, aku muak melihatnya..!" Renji murka lalu memerankan tokoh ibu tiri sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Ichigo yang saat itu masih duduk hingga Renji dengan mudah melakukan hal itu.

Ichigo yang tidak terima perlakuan Renji itu berdiri mengimbangi Renji.

"Aiih ibundaa … Kepala anda kok dari belakang kaya nanas merah ya.. potong rambut dimana tuh?" ejek Ichigo memerankan tokoh Cinderella dalam versinya sendiri.

"Dengar ya, nanas itu banyak vitaminnya!" si empunya kepala makin marah.

"Maksud ibunda, saya harus makan kepala ibunda? Ngga sudi yaa.."

Dan dimulailah pertarungan yang bisa dibilang pertarungan level anak SD (dibaca : level bocah)

Rukia dan Orihime sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat pertengkaran 2 orang lelaki itu kembali melihat naskah mereka. Sedangkan Tatsuki terus mentertawakan perkelahian konyol dihadapannya.

"Apa sebaiknya ceritanya agak sedikit dirubah?" usul Rukia pada Chizuru, ketua pembuat naskah.

"Aku agak sulit memerankannya," Orihime mengeluh karna dia harus memerankan tokoh yang bertolakbelakang dengan sifatnya.

"Orihimeeee ~~~ kau harusnya jadi Cinderella sajaaaa!" kata Chizuru sambil mencoba memeluk Orihime.

BUAKK!

Sebuah tendangan tertuju tepat di wajah Chizuru. Tatsuki secepat kilat ada di hadapan Chizuru, padahal beberapa saat lalu dia masih menjadi penonton tunggal di pertunjukan Cinderella vs ibu tiri tadi.

HEY! TATSUKI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya pada orang yang telah tega menendangnya.

"Aku juga ingin protes! Dialogku kalimatnya norak semua!" kata Tatsuki sambil menyerahkan naskahnya.

"Cih! Image pangeran'kan memang begini, romantis!"

"Menjijikan! Bukan berarti harus memakai kata-kata seperti itu'kan?"

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita rubah sedikit penokohannya, kita sesuaikan dengan sifat para pemeran," usul Ryou, si murid pintar berkacamata itu.

"Haaah… kalian ini protes semua Kecuali si murid baru!" kata Chizuru sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca naskahnya.

"Itu lain cerita! Pokoknya rubah!" bentak Tatsuki.

Chizuru berpikir sejenak, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Apa boleh buat! Baiklah ! TIM PEMBUAT NASKAH, DARIPADA NANTI CERITANYA NGGA MAJU-MAJU, AYO KITA BUAT NASKAH SESUAI HASIL CASTING YANG ADA!" teriak Chizuru sambil merobek-robek naskah tebal ditangannya.

"YES, SIR!" jawab anggota pembuat naskah yang entah sejak kapan dibuat.

"Aku bilang cuma rubah sedikit, bukan berarti harus merobek naskahnya'kan? Rasanya kok usaha menghapalku selama ini jadi sia-sia ya," kata Tatsuki bicara sendiri.

"Oi, Renji, Ichigo, sudah puas bertengkarnya?"

"…." Renji hanya menjawab dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Rukia.

Sedangkan Ichigo bersandar sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan naskah miliknya.

"Ceritanya bakal ada perubahan, jadi hari ini kita ngga bisa latihan dulu."

"Syukur deh, tokoh ini dari segi manapun ngga cocok buatku."

"Jadi… waktu ini diberikan untuk bagian kostum ya? Ishida-kun mana?" tanya Orihime mencari sosok laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Entahlah.." jawab yang lain.

"Para pemain! Kalian dipanggil Ishida !"

"Baru diomongin, Ishida panjang umur nih," kata Ichigo.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian

"Ayolah Kurosaki.. sebentar saja…"

"Oi, oi.. I-Ishida, kau mau apa? Menjauh dariku!"

"Ayo buka bajumu, Kurosaki…! Asano-san, tolong bantu aku memegang tangannya!"

"Oke!"

"Hei, Keigo! Kubunuh kau! HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Ishida mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan …

"A-apa itu…? Jangan.. ISHIDAAAA!" teriak Ichigo

#^%?)*:":;$^!

"Fuuuuh… akhirnya selesai juga... Dia terlalu berontak, padahal lebih baik kalo dia cepat pasrah saja," kata Ishida sambil menghapus keringatnya.

Eng… Ishida lagi ngapain Ichigo?

"Sudah beres Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime saat Ishida kembali ke kelas.

"Ah, Inoue-san.. Eh, iya.. dia agak berontak sih."

"Gaun ini benar-benar indah Ishida-kun. Aku suka sekali," kata Orihime sambil memperlihatkan gaun yang dipakainya.

"Heem.. keren! Hebat kau Ishida! Nanti kau pasti jadi designer terkenal!" puji Tatsuki.

"Baru kali ini aku memakai gaun secantik ini," Rukia kegirangan, memutar-mutar badannya.

"Ehm.. No Komeng deh, tetap aja pake baju cewe," Renji pasrah dengan nasibnya.

Ishida cuma senyum-senyum dipuji dengan hasil karyanya.

_'Ada juga hasilnya begadang 7 hari 7 malam bikin tuh baju' _batin Ishida.

BRRAAK! - suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"ISHIDA! INI .. AAPA?" teriak Ichigo dengan gaun penuh renda ditubuhnya.

"Eh, Hei, Ichigo! Kau lupa dengan wigmu!" teriak Keigo berlari dengan payahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Kurosaki!" kata Ishida sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"SIALAN KAU ISHIDA!" Ichigo dengan penuh amarah segera menghampiri Ishida yang kira-kira ada 5 meter di hadapannya. Tapi lagi-lagi nasib sial menimpanya.

BRUUK!

Ichigo mendarat dilantai dengan selamat [?]. Mungkin karna kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak gaun yang sedang dipakainya itu.

Suara tawa pecah di dalam kelas, bersyukur dapat tontonan gratis.

"Wah, wah…! Sepertinya selain harus menghapal dialog, kau punya kerjaan lain Kurosaki. Biasakan dirimu dengan gaun ini ya, aku capek bikinnya tau!" celetuk Ishida.

"I-SHI-DAAAAAAAA!"

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Wew... Kali ini cepetan apdetnya^^

Padahal tangan saiaa lagi sakit gara-gara kebentur pintu kamar -_-" tapi berhubung ide numpuk di kepala, jadi buru-buru saiaa selesaikan, takut ntar lupa.

* * *

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**ICHINDERELLA **by** Lenalee Shihoin**

Character[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan

Genre : Humor

**::: Chapter 3 :::**

* * *

Yosh! Kostum beres. Panggung hampir selesai. Naskah baru segera dibagikan. Seluruh siswa bekerja dengan giat demi mendapatkan hadiah.

Ichigo dan Renji lelah 2 kali lipat karna harus menghapal dialog dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kostum mereka.

Beralih sebentar pada calon pengunjung yang udah niat banget buat datang.

**Gotei 13**

"Abarai-kun dan Kuchiki ikut drama sekolah?" Hinamori agak kaget dengan berita yang dibawa Rangiku.

"Ya, ya.. Kau mau ikut nonton Hinamori?" tanya Rangiku bersemangat.

"Mau kok, tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Rugi kalo ngga ikut, Hinamori! Katanya si kepala nanas merah (dibaca : Abarai) dapat peran jadi cewe!" Ayasegawa mencoba membujuk dengan mengorbankan teman sendiri.

"Hah? Benarkah? Jadi Abarai-kun akan berperan jadi perempuan ?"

"Yosh!"

"Kalo aku, sampai matipun ngga bakal mau!" kata Ikkaku.

"Aku dengar Ichigo juga dapat peran cewe loh, tokoh utama pula," lanjut Ayasegawa membagi gosipnya.

"Ng… aku ikut deh. Sepertinya seru.. Nanti aku ajak Shiro, eh, maksudku Hitsugaya-taichou juga," kata Hinamori.

Pembicaraan mereka tentang drama sekolah ini sudah menyebar dari divisi 1 sampai divisi 13.

Seusai rapat para kapten.

"Bagaimana Kuchiki-taichou?" tanya Ukitake pada Byakuya.

"Maaf, apanya yang bagaimana?" Byakuya malah balik tanya.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar'kan? Tentang drama sekolah adikmu."

"Hmm.. lalu?"

"Kau tidak tertarik? Tidak mau ke sana melihat adikmu?"

"Aku banyak kerjaan," kata Byakuya cuek seperti biasanya. Ukitake hanya senyum mendengar jawaban kapten divisi 6 ini.

"Kau tidak tanya padaku, Ukitake-taichou," kata seseorang bersuara agak berat itu nampaknya agak kecewa.

"Ooh.. Kyoraku-taichou? Kau berniat datang ke sana?"

"Tentu saja.. Sesekali aku ingin bersantai," jawabnya santai.

"Taichou! Pekerjaan taichou belum dikerjakan satupun!" Nanao, wakil kaptennya berusaha mencegah niat taichounya itu.

"Haaa… Nanao, sesekali kita harus menikmati hidup ini juga, jangan terlalu…"

Belum sempat Kyoraku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, buru-buru Nanao menyeret taichounya ini menuju divisinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

"Ooii! Nanao!"

"Apanya yang menikmati hidup? Apanya yang sesekali bersantai? Bukan sesekali, tapi tiap kali selalu bersantai! Kurang apa lagi! Tolong bersikaplah sebagai seorang taichou yang bertanggungjawab!" Nanao menasehati taichounya habis-habisan.

Ukitake tidak terlalu kaget melihat sahabatnya itu dimarahi wakil kaptennya, sudah jadi pemandangan biasa baginya.

"Aku datang," kata Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Kuchiki?"

"Aku akan datang ke acara itu, kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ucapnya dan pergi berlalu.

Ukitake tersenyum.

'_harusnya dia lebih jujur pada diri sendiri'kan'_ batin Ukitake.

Sementara itu, di divisi 10

"Ayolaaah taichouu!" mohon Rangiku.

"Kerja pakai tangan, bukan pakai mulut," jawab Hitsugaya tegas.

"Aku minta izin! Sehari ituuu sajaaaa!"

"Tiap hari kau juga minta libur! Kau itu terlalu banyak liburan, tugasmu jadi numpuk!"

"Aiiih, pelitnyaa! Aku sudah janji dengan Hinamori, masa harus dibatalkan?"

"Selesaikan tugasmu!"

"Taichou tidak berminat sama sekali?"

"Begitulaah.."

'_Cih, aku minta Hinamori membujuk taichou sajalah, pasti taichou mau kalau Hinamori yang minta padanya' _pikir Rangiku sambil dengan malasnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Cepat kerjakan, dan jangan harap aku akan memberimu izin kalau pekerjaanmu belum selesai!" ancam Hitsugaya.

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Kak Ichi hari ini pulang telat lagi ya?" tanya Karin pada Yuzu sambil membuka kulkas.

"Eh iyaa… katanya latihan buat dramanya," jawab Yuzu.

"Kak Ichi sial sekali ya, dapat peran jadi cewe."

"Hehehe, iya… Tapi pemeran utama."

"Festival budaya yaaa, ajang romatisme tuh," Isshin tiba-tiba ikutan bicara.

"Bagi kak Ichi, festival budaya kali ini sama saja ajang mempermalukan diri sendiri," ucap Karin.

"Itu karna Ichigo saja yang dapat nasib sial."

Karin malas menanggapi.

"Kalau aku jadi kepala sekolahnya, aku pasti akan membuat acaranya sangat meriah. Menari mengelilingi api unggun, lalu menyalakan ratusan kembang api…"

"Romantisnyaaa," Yuzu membayangkan

"Pikirkan biaya yang mesti ditanggung sekolah, bila kepala sekolahnya berpikiran sama dengan ayah!" Karin berpendapat.

"Ckckck.. Karin, Karin, Karin. Kau belum mengerti arti romatisme sesungguhnya.."

"Terserah sajalah, aku tidak peduli," Karin beranjak.

"Eeeh? Karin! Makan siangmuu!"

"Nanti saja, tiba-tiba aku kenyang!"

**Toko Urahara**

"Ichinderella!" ucap Hiyori.

"Bukan! Tapi Cinderella!" Jinta bersih keras.

"Iya aku tau! Tapi Ichigo yang memerankannya'kan?"

"Tetap saja judulnya Cinderella!"

"Kalau yang main Ichigo, jadi rumusnya seperti ini, Ichigo + Cinderella = Ichinderella!"

"Teori bodoh apa itu?"

"Dasar bocah, begitu saja ngga paham!"

"Heee? Diam kau, kau sendiri masih bocah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku jauh lebih tua darimu!"

"Monyet!"

"Uaaapaaa?"

Hiyori vs Jinta dimulai.

"Hey, hey, monyet dan bocah disana, diam!" Shinji jadi wasit.

Merasa di ejek, Hiyori dan Jinta langsung menggigit kedua lengan Shinji.

"AAAAARGHH! HEY!" teriaknya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang bila sedang bertamu?" si pemilik toko nampaknya agak marah.

Shinji, Hiyori dan Jinta langsung sweat drop.

"Maaf!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Jinta, jangan mengganggu tamu kita, sana buatkan teh," perintah Urahara.

Jinta dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah Urahara.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, pokoknya pembicaraan Urahara, Shinji dan Hiyori yang awalnya membicarakan kehidupan mereka saat sama-sama masih bekerja di gotei 13 justru melenceng membicarakan drama sekolah Ichigo.

"Jadi kalian akan datang menonton?" tanya Urahara.

"Tentu saja, pemandangan langka'kan…" kata Shinji sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Hahaha, ya, ya.."

"Kau sendiri Kisuke?"

"Kalau ada waktu," jawab Urahara.

"Kalau kau ikut, harus siap-siap."

"Siap-siap? Untuk apa? Bukannya cuma menonton saja?"

"Siap-siap untuk sakit perut karna tertawa menonton pertunjukkannya!" jawab Hiyori dan Shinji bersamaan.

"…." Urahara bingung mau ngomong apa.

**Las Noches**

"Hee? Ulquiorra ikut drama sekolah?" Grimmjow terbelalak mendengar perkataan Szayel.

"Bisa tidak kau perkecil volume suaramu itu Grimmjow? Agak mengganggu telingaku," kata Espada no.8 itu.

"Hahaha! Konyol! Aku penasaran! Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan datang!" teriaknya tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Szayel untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Ulquiorra pasti akan membunuhmu bila ketahuan sedang membicarakannya," Harribel memperingati Grimmjow.

"Cih, apa pedulimu, Harribel?"

"Aku hanya memperingatimu Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow tertawa mendengar perkataan Harribel.

"Biar aku tebak. Beberapa detik lagi, ponselmu akan mendapat sebuah pesan," Szayel tampak yakin mengatakannya.

Grimmjow hanya memandang Szayel dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Akan berbunyi.. dalam 3.. 2.. 1..!" Szayel menghitung mundur.

Seperti lamaran, ups, maksudnya ramalan Szayel, ponsel Grimmjow berbunyi.

Nada pesan ponsel Grimmjow :

"_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya_

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang"_

Grimmjow langsung mengambil ponsel dari dalam kantong celananya.

'Cih, lupa aku silent!' batin Grimmjow

Benar saja, nampak di layar ponsel bertuliskan 'satu pesan diterima'

"Perlu aku ramal lagi isi pesannya?" Szayel menyibakkan rambut pinknya, bangga karna ramalannya yang terdahulu tepat.

Grimmjow tidak menanggapinya.

"Dari Ulquiorra'kan?" Harribel menebak.

Dan saat pesan itu dibuka.

_'Sekali lagi kau membicarakanku, akan kubongkar semua kejadian memalukanmu, Grimmjow!'_

Kalimat singkat itu berhasil membuat Grimmjow membeku dan membuatnya berpikir 2 kali untuk datang ke drama sekolah Ulquiorra.

**Kelas Ichigo**

"HUATCHUU!" entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini ichigo bersin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bersin.." kata Chad (penampilan perdana Chad, baru muncul di chapter 3, maaf ya, Chad! Chad dapet peran jadi ayah Tatsuki alias raja di drama ini^^)

"Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sampai sakit, nanti drama kita jadi kacau," kata Tatsuki.

"Iyaaa… aku tau."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kebagian tugas bikin pamflet ?" tanya Ishida.

"Emm… Entahlah, memang kenapa Ishida-kun ?" Orihime menghampiri Ishida yang sedang memegang selembar pamflet.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya saja aku heran dengan kalimat terakhir di sini," Ishida menyerahkan pamflet itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menerimanya dan membacanya.

'_Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang'_

"WHAT THE …? PASTI OCHI-SENSEII!" teriak Ichigo.

**Kantor guru**

"Huaaatchiiiim!"

"Ochi-sensei? Ada apa? Flu?" tanya salah seorang guru.

"Tidak kok, ada debu yang masuk ke hidung nih," jawab Ochi-sensei.

"Hmm… ini bukan waktunya untuk sakit. Sebentar lagi festival budaya akan dimulai, semoga semua berjalan lancar ya," kata guru itu.

"Iya, pasti akan sangat meriah," ucap Ochi-sensei sambil tersenyum melihat tumpukan pamflet drama kelasnya yang akan disebarkan.

**Di kelas**

"Terima saja nasibmu, Kurosaki," Ishida menenangkan.

"Benar, Renji saja sudah pasrah tuh didandani jadi cewe," Rukia ikutan.

"Ulquiorra-san bahkan menerima dengan ikhlas dari awal," ucapan Orihime makin memojokkan Ichigo yang frustasi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, mohon kerjasamanya di drama nanti," kata Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo.

"HUAAA! Kau mengagetkanku, Ulquiorra!"

Tanpa merespon perkataan Ichigo, Ulquiorra kembali beranjak ke mejanya.

"Waah, gawat nih, propertinya ada yang kurang!" kata Mizuiro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chizuru menghampiri karna melihat anggota bagian properti agak ribut.

"Ituu.. ngga ada, gimana dong, kita beritahu mereka dulu, ya," kata Mizuiro hampir melangkah tapi dihentikan Chizuru.

"Biar saja! Jangan diberitahu, aku ingin liat bagaimana mereka akan berimprovisasi nanti, ganti saja properti itu dengan yang lain, bisa'kan?" katanya berbisik.

"Hemm… Boleh juga, aku akan mencari penggantinya," kata Mizuiro tersenyum.

* * *

**Hari H**

"Ramainyaaa..." kata Orihime mengintip dari belakang panggung.

"Eh, iya benar," Tatsuki ikutan ngintip.

Ichigo dan Renji malas melihat keluar, mereka seolah sudah tau orang-orang yang ngga diharapkan datang pasti datang. Lihat saja penampilan mereka saat ini, sungguh cantik! Pengennya sih dibilang tampan.

"Oi, Ichigo! Keluargamu datang tuh!" seru Tatsuki.

Ichigo tidak menanggapinya, sekarang dia mencoba menahan rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur di dalam hatinya.

"Aaaah! Ada Rangiku-san..! Emm.. Ayasegawa, lalu Ikkaku-san, Hinamori, Eeeh! Hitsugaya juga ikut!" teriak Orihime tidak percaya.

Renji menghela napasnya panjang berharap sesuatu terjadi hingga drama ini dibatalkan.

"Hee? Yang lain datang?" Rukia ikutan mengintip memastikan kalau yang dikatakan Orihime itu benar.

"Emm, Shinji-kun juga datang!"

"Kuchiki, itu… ada kakakmu, di sana! Coba lihat!" tunjuk Orihime.

Rukia seakan tak percaya kakaknya yang super cuek itu datang untuk menonton.

"Nii-sama… Eh! Tapi peranku'kan jadi kakak tiri yang jahat ? Bagaimana bisa aku berakting seperti itu dihadapan Nii-sama! TIDAAAAK!"

Ah, Rukia lebay deh *_author dilempari sandal jepit sama Rukia_*

"Oi, cepat siap-siap! Terutama kau Ichigo …!" tegur Keigo yang kebagian tugas jadi narrator.

Dengan penuh kepasrahan diri Ichigo berjalan menuju panggung.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ahaha, ceritanya saiaa irit nih, maaf ya..

Kurang memuaskan kah? Kalau iya, maaf. Tapi kalau memuaskan, syukur deh.

Kisah dramanya akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya!

Tapi sebelum itu. RnR chapter ini dulu ya^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter 4 XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter!

Disclaimer :

**Bleach** by **Tite Kubo-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**ICHINDERELLA **by** Lenalee Shihoin**

Character[s] : Ichigo Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan

Genre : Humor

**::: Chapter 4 :::**

* * *

_Zaman dahulu kala, disebuah desa yang damai, tinggalah seorang gadis cantik jelita bernama Cinderella …. Karena ayahnya telah lama meninggal kini ia tinggal berempat bersama ibu dan 2 orang kakak tirinya yang jahat… dengan bermodalkan ketabahan, Cinderella mampu menjalani hidupnya.._

Kini di panggung nampak sosok Ichigo sedang membelah kayu [?] dengan baju compang-campingnya.

"WAKAKAKAK! COBA LIHAT! ITU ICHIGO! APA-APAAN PENAMPILANNYA ITU!" teriak Ikkaku dari bangku penonton.

"Ayah, itu kakak!" kata Yuzu menunjuk-nunjuk ke panggung.

Isshin dan Karin langsung menutup mulutnya takut suara tawanya keluar.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang berada di atas panggung hanya bisa menahan kemurkaannya.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Apa gaun yang aku suruh itu sudah selesai kau buat?" Renji si ibu tiri muncul perdana di atas panggung diikuti oleh Rukia dan Orihime.

"WAKAKAKAKAAKKK! SEKARANG SI KEPALA NANAS MERAH YANG KELUAR!" kini giliran Yumichika yang tetawa terbahak-bahak..

'_Sabar… sabar… akan kuingat wajah kalian yang mentertawakanku, pulang lewat mana lo, hah? Biar gue bankai ntar!'_ batin Renji sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Rukia…" ucap Byakuya melihat ada adiknya di atas panggung.

"Waaah… Orihime-chan cantik sekali.." ujar Shinji sambil merekam dengan handycamnya.

"Hee…? Tadi waktu aku kerjakan, kau suruh aku membelah kayu, yang mana yang benar?"

"Tinggalkan pekerjaan itu, selesaikan gaun kami, pestanya nanti malam!"

"Betul. Betul. Betul," Rukia mengiyakan ala upin ipin *nah lo*.

"Cepatlah!"

Rukia enak banget cuma kebagian dialog segitu, apalagi Orihime yang bahkan ngga bicara satu patah katapun.

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Dimana kau? Apa gaun yang aku suruh itu sudah selesai kau buat?"

"Aku di sini!" jawab Cinderella santai.

"KAU SEDANG APAAAA!" teriak kakak tiri pertama, Rukia, saat melihat si Cinderella sedang asyik makan.

"Nyuci baju! Caelaah, tau aja gue lagi makan masih nanya!" ujar Cinderella perkasa ini.

Cinderellanya kok berani banget sama sodara tirinya ya.

"Santai sekali kau! Gaun kami sudah selesai hingga kau berani makan, hah?" dialog pertama Orihime.

"Tuuuh…" tunjuk Cinderella ke arah pojok ruangan.

Mata ketiga pemeran antagonis itu langsung tertuju arah jari Cinderella. Terpajanglah tiga hasil karya Cinderella.

"ITU UAAPAA!" teriak ibu tiri.

"Bahkan ngga bisa dibilang baju, lebih disebut pantas kain pel!" ujar kakak tiri pertama.

"Memangnya yang seperti ini bisa dipakai, Cinderella ?" tanya kakak tiri kedua dengan polosnya.

"Cerewet amat sih, banyak protes. Siapa suruh gue yang bikin?" ujar Cinderella melanjutkan makan.

'_Cinderella yanga ini kok kurang ajar banget'_ batin penonton.

"MANA MUNGKIN KAMI BISA KE PESTA MEMAKAI KAIN PEL MACAM ITU!"

"Hoo, kalian memang niat banget pengen pakai gaun bikinan gue ya? Gue sih ikhlas-ikhlas aja kalo kalian pengen pake tuh hasil karya gue, itupun kalo kalian SIAP MENTAL jadi bila nanti dikira badut kesasar."

"KURANG ASEM! Pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikannya sebelum kami berangkat !"

_Merekapun pergi._

"Cih, jadi pengen banget liat tampang pangeran yang bikin tuh pesta deh, bikin gue repot aja!" ujar Cinderella melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat gaun.

_Karna melihat Cinderella kesusahan, seorang peri yang kebetulan lewat desa itu menghampiri Cinderella._

Ulquiorra's time! _*author tutup telinga karna para fans cewe'nya teriak-teriak histeris*_

Kemunculan peri Ulquiorra diiringi oleh asap hitam mengepul, sosok yang dikira akan membawa ketenangan tapi justru malah membuat orang gemetaran.

"Jangan cemas, Cinderella … Aku akan menolongmu" ujarnya.

"Bagiku terdengar sebaliknya" gumam Cinderella.

"Kau bilang apa ?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu hari ini, sebutkanlah!"

"Perasaan gue ga ngegosok lampu atau semacamnya gitu deh!"

"Lo pikir gue ini jin aladin, apaa!" jurus death glare Ulquiorra diluncurkan.

Baru kali ini ada peri yang serem kaya dia.

"Ma-maaf, maaf! Tadi kau bilang bisa mengabulkan permohonan'kan?"

"Tentu."

"Kalo begitu tolong bikinin gaun deh, jelek juga ngga apa-apa."

"Aku bukan penjahit, tolong ingat itu."

"Lah? Tadi bilangnya bisa mengabulkan permohonan!"

"Oh iya, lupa. Tunggu!"

TRIINGG!

Muncullah 3 gaun indah berjejer rapi.

_Lalu datanglah ibu tiri beserta kedua anaknya._

"Cinderella! Gaunnya sudah kau…" belum sempat ibu tiri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Cinderella sudah menyahut.

"Sudah jadi!" ujarnya yakin.

"Bener nih ini bikinan sendiri?"

"Bagus banget…!"

"Pokoknya kami akan memakai gaun ini di pesta nanti," kata ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tirinya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Cinderella.

"Good Job, peri. I like it," ujar Cinderella bicara ala Rianti Cartwright.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta? Biar kubuatkan **gaun cantik berenda** untukmu," ucap peri menawarkan.

"Err, jujur dari hati yang terdalam aku ingin bilang tidak! Tapi karna tuntutan peran, terpaksa aku bilang iya!"

Lagi-lagi penonton dibuat tertawa karna ucapan Cinderella ini.

_Malam harinya, saat ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya hendak pergi ke pesta_.

"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi ke pesta, Cinderella!"

"Ya, benar!"

"Kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu! Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau boleh saja pergi, itupun kalau kau punya gaun indah seperti kamiii~~~~"

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah saja, aku tidak peduli!"

"Jaga rumah, Cinderella!"

"Kau tidak boleh tidur bila pekerjaanmu belum selesai!"

"Sebelum kami pulang nanti, semuanya sudah harus beres! Ayo anak-anak, kita pergi …!"

"Mau kubantu mengerjakan tugasmu, Cinderella?" tanya peri Ulquiorra yang dengan sangat tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Cinderella.

"WAAAA! MUNCULLAH DENGAN CARA YANG WAJAR!" teriak Cinderella.

"Hoo, memangnya aku harus ucap salam dulu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas! Durasi nih!"

"Okey, okey.. Apa permintaanmu kali ini?"

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Supaya aku bisa pergi ke pesta menjengkalkan itu."

"Baiklah.."

TRIIING! Sihir peri bekerja.

"Selesai …"

"Baguslah, ayo cepat akhiri kisah ini !" kata Cinderella super santai.

"Pergi ke pesta?"

"Iya, cepat siapkan semuanya! Tapi tunggu dulu!"

"Apa?"

"Kebelet nih, ke belakang bentar ya…!"

"Errr…."

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

"Gaun… ada ! Sepatu kaca.. ada! Tapi.." Cinderella ngabsen properti satu per satu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Harusnya'kan kereta labu! Kenapa malah yang ada BECAK sih ?" Ichigo yang berperan sebagai Cinderella kaget gara-gara waktu latihan ngga ada yang bilang kalau kereta labunya itu diganti jadi becak. Bagian properti hanya bilang kalau kereta labu akan ditampilkan saat pentas saja.

"Pernah dengar lagu d'massiv? Syukuri apa yang adaaaa….!" Ulquiorra malah nyanyi buat improvisasi soalnya bagian ini ngga ada di naskah.

"Udahan nyanyinya! Terus? Peri, kau bisa ngemudiin becak?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu siapa yang ngemudiin?"

"Siapa lagi selain kau sendiri? Masa aku?"

"Kenapa ngga pake sihir buat mucullin tukang becak?"

"Sihirku udah limit!"

GUBRAK!

"Terus gimana? Mau jalan kaki?"

_Dengan sangat terpaksa, Cinderella menjalankan becak itu dengan menggunakan gaun dan sepatu kaca._

"Kurang ajar banget sih! Kalo gini kapan nyampenya?" gumam Cinderella sambil ngayuh becaknya dengan susah payah.

"Udah deh, jangan ngeluh terus, hidup ini penuh cobaan!" ujar peri Ulquiorra sambil ngemil di bangku penumpang.

"Susah tau! Gue make sepatu ini! Pake gaun pula!" Cinderella ngomel-ngomel.

"Kenapa? Mau ganti sepatu?" ujar peri.

"Emang bisa? Sihirmu'kan udah limit!" Cinderella agak berharap.

"Emang udah limit. Ngga usah makai sihir juga bisa," kata peri.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Noh! Di depan ada mesjid, sendalnya ada banyak!" kata peri menunjuk ke arah sebuah mesjid di depan mereka.

_'sejak kapan ada mesjid di sanaaa?'_ batin Ichigo.

"Maksudnya ?" Cinderella masih bingung.

"Ambil aja salah satunya!"

"ITU NAMANYA NYOLONG!"

"Siapa bilang? Pinjam bentar, nanti dikembaliin!"

"Ngga!"

"Kalo gitu tukar aja sama sepatu kacamu! Jadi itu namanya barter'kan?"

"ENGGAA!"

"Terserah deh, hanya menyampaikan ide. Oh iya, ayo cepat! Nanti waktunya habis!"

"Apanya yang habis?"

"Sihirku buatmu bakal hilang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, sekarang sudah jam 11.15," kata peri Ulquiorra menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"UAAAPPPPAAA! KENAPA NGGA BILANG DARI TADI!"

_Cinderellapun ngebut dengan becaknya._

_Sementara itu di istana._

"Pangeran, berdansalah dengan hamba," ajak seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak tiri pertama.

"Ngga!"

"Pangeran, berdansalah dengan.." ajak kakak tiri kedua.

"Ngga!" jawab pangeran cepat.

"Ma-maaf, hamba permisi.."

"Pangeran, jangan galak pada gadis-gadis," tegur raja saat melihat putranya itu marah-marah.

"Ayahanda! Pesta ini sungguh membosankan, hentikan saja! Suruh mereka semua pulang!"

"Ajaklah salah seorang gadis untuk berdansa denganmu, coba lihat, banyak gadis cantik disini!"

_Pangeran hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak berminat._

_Tidak lama kemudian Cinderellapun datang dengan napas terputus-putus karna kelelahan._

"Nah, coba lihat gadis itu! Ajaklah dia berdansa!"

_Bosan dengan nasihat ayahnya, dengan terpaksa pangeran menghampiri Cinderella._

"Oii, oiii! Berdansalah denganku!" ajak sang pangeran dingin.

"AARGH! NGGA LIAT APA ORANG LAGI NGOS-NGOSAN GINI? LO MALAH NGAJAK GUE DANSA, BERI MINUM KEK!" Cinderella meluapkan emosinya pada pangeran.

_Pangeranpun refleks segera memenuhi keinginan Cinderella._

_Teng… Teng… Teng… lonceng tanda pukul 12 malam berdentang, menandakan waktu Cinderella sudah habis._

"WHAAAT! BARU AJA GUE NYAMPE!" teriak Cinderella pada narrator.

_Cinderella __**segera meninggalkan istana**__ sebelum sihir yang diberikan peri habis seluruhnya._

'_Kenapa diberi penekanan di kalimat itu sih? Narator ngusir?'_ batin Ichigo.

"Iya deh, iya. Gue pergi dulu.. Nih sepatu kacanya! Ntar lu datang aja ke rumah gue, alamatnya jalan desa suka-suka aja RT.5 RW.3 No.10, Oh iya, nama gue Cinderella," ujar Cinderella santai lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Gara-gara dia bilang gitu kok jadinya malah ngga pengen datang ya!" ujar pangeran setelah Cinderella pergi.

_Keesokan harinya, pangeran beserta pengawal-pengawalnya datang ke rumah Cinderella untuk mengembalikan sepatu yang dia tinggalkan, kakak-kakak tirinya mencoba sepatu itu namun tak ada yang pas. Tiba-tiba pangeran teringat apa yang dikatakan gadis yang dicarinya._

"Apa di rumah ini ada seorang gadis bernama Cinderella?" tanya pangeran.

"Hah? Darimana tuanku tau kalau disini ada Cinderella?" ibu tiri agak kaget.

"Soalnya dia yang memberi tau namanya tadi malam, dia juga memberi alamat rumah ini padaku, padahal aku ngga nanya," kata pangeran menjelaskan.

"Eh, akhirnya kau datang juga, sini kembaliin sepatunya, yang punya (peri Ulquiorra) nyariin tuh, katanya batas waktu sewanya udah habis," ujar Cinderella tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu sambil memakai celemek dan megang centong nasi.

"O-oh, ini! Ayo kita pergi, udah ngga nahan nih mau ketawa ngeliat dia kaya gini," kata pangeran.

_Pangeran harusnya menyatakan perasaannya disini!_

Narator memperingatkan.

Walau geli melihat Ichigo memakai celemek, Tatsuki harus tetap memainkan perannya.

"Hadeeeh… Aku suka padamu!" katanya datar.

"Suka itu yang buat bikin acar itu ya?" ibu tiri alias Renji nimpuk.

"ITU CUKA!"

"Suka itu yang keluar darah'kaaan!" Orihime ikutan ngelawak.

"ITU LUKA!"

"Kalian ini apaan sih! Suka itu yang ini nih!" Rukia nunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"ITU MAH MUKA! DURASI WOOI!" kata pangeran dan Cinderella bersamaan.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang pangeran.

"Oh…" jawab Cinderella.

"Aku kagum dengan kekuatan fisikmu, maukah kau jadi lawan tandingku saat berlatih? Ikutlah denganku ke istana! Kau akan kuangkat jadi ketua pengawalku."

"Okey !"

_Akhirnya Cinderella pergi meninggalkan keluarga tirinya itu dan hidup damai sentosa di istana.._

_tamaaat ~~~_

Prok ! Prok ! Prok !

"DRAMA TERKONYOL YANG PERNAH AKU TONTON!" ujar Ikkaku sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna kebanyakan tertawa.

"Apaan tuh tamatannya, ngga ada romantis-romantisnya!" sahut Rangiku.

"Ayasegawa-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinamori melihat Ayasegawa terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan saja, Hinamori, salah dia juga kebanyakan tertawa, ayo kita keliling sekolah ini, sepertinya menarik," ajak Hitsugaya. Langkahnya diikuti Hinamori.

"Taichou! Jangan sampai tersesat yaa!" ujar Rangiku memperlakukan Hitsugaya seperti anak kecil.

"Berisik," gumam Hitsugaya.

"Akan kuperlihatkan rekaman ini pada yang lain, ayo kita pulang sebelum kedapatan Ichigo kita datang kemari, Hiyori!" ajak Shinji sambil menyeret Hiyori yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayah, berhentilah tertawa! Nanti kak Ichigo marah!" Yuzu memperingatkan.

"Karin juga! Ayo pulang!" ajak Yuzu lagi sambil berusaha menyeret ayah dan kembarannya keluar.

Di belakang panggung.

"Tadi yang ngetawain gue, si botak sama si kemayu, liat aja ntar!" kata Renji dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Aaaa... Akhirnya kelar juga! Mesti masang muka tembok nih kalau ketemu yang lain," kata Ichigo melepas gaunnya didepan teman-temannya.

"Kyaaa! Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan buka baju di sini!" teriak para siswi.

Sementara itu, di Las Noches.

"Ngga jadi deh nonton drama lawak Ulquiorra, padahal pengen banget," ujar Grimmjow.

"Harusnya kau nekat saja datang ke sana, paling-paling minimal nanti kau dibuatnya ngga bisa ngomong seumur hidup, maksimalnya sih dibuatnya ngga bisa napas lagi," kata Szayel.

"Kau suka sekali melihatku menderita ya, rambut pink!"

"Haa.. kau saja yang terlalu takut hanya karna SMS ancaman dari Ulquiorra."

"CEREWEET! SIAPA YANG TAKUT!"

"Okey, No.8 vs No.6 dimulai!" ujar Harribel tiba-tiba jadi wasit.

Btw, kelas Ichigo berhasil mendapat hadiah pertama karna berhasil mengumpulkan pengunjung terbanyak dan membuat semua terhibur. Dan sesuai janji, Ichigo akan naik kelas.. Akhir yang bahagia, bukan...?

Sejak saat itulah, Ichigo mendapat gelar baru yang diberi teman-temannya. _Ichinderella_.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Saiaa khawatir fic'nya bakal ngga sempet di publish kalo ntar-ntar, soalnya setelah ini makin banyak tugas sekolah menanti.

Review please ^^


End file.
